Eh Merde !
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [STEREK] Stiles était nerveux. Pas la nervosité habituelle due à son TDA, non. La nervosité du mec qui venait de faire la pire connerie de sa vie et qui cherchait en vain une solution miracle.


Hello :) Ceci est le dernier OS défi du vendredi, pour le moment.

 **IMPORTANT : ** J'ai une **_sainte horreur_ du concept** décrit dans cette fic (je vous laisse la surprise). Seulement, on m'a mis au défi d'écrire un **Sterek** là-dessus, et étant très (trop) téméraire, j'ai accepté... ^^

J'ai donc tenté de traiter ça avec humour. C'était censé être un drabble, mais encore une fois, c'est un OS, finalement.

Merci à ma beta **Cathouchka31,** qui déteste le "concept" également, mais qui m'a quand même betatisé ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« Eh merde ! »**

Stiles marchait de long en large. Il était nerveux. Pas la nervosité habituelle due à son TDA, non. La nervosité du mec qui venait de faire la pire connerie de sa vie et qui cherchait en vain une solution miracle. Parce qu'à ce stade, on était clairement dans le domaine du miracle.

« Comment c'est possible, d'abord ? » Explosa-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui régnait depuis trop longtemps dans la pièce.

En réponse, Derek haussa les épaules.

« Tu étais au courant ? » Enchaîna Stiles en se rongeant les ongles. « Tu savais que les mâles… _oh bordel_ c'est trop bizarre à dire. »

« Je savais pas, Stiles. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait attention, crois-moi. »

L'hyperactif croisa le regard brillant du loup. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ses prunelles. Quelque chose de vulnérable, qui était soudainement apparu… Stiles poussa un profond soupir et cessa de creuser une tranchée dans le parquet. Il s'assit à côté de son petit-ami en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, anxieux.

« On fait quoi ? »

« Je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences, pour ma part. »

Derek avait lâché ça platement. Comme s'il annonçait qu'il venait d'acheter des navets avariés au marché du coin. Sauf que Derek n'achetait jamais de… Bon, bref. C'était Derek.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que moi je suis pas capable d'assumer ? »

« Non, Stiles. C'est… »

« Parce que _hé !_ c'est un peu de ma faute si tu… Non. Non, rien à faire j'arrive pas à le dire. _C'est_ _trop_ _bizarre_. »

« Je demanderai à Deaton… »

« Arrête de parler comme si tu m'excluais de tout _ça_! »

Stiles accompagnait toute sa frustration de tellement de gestes qu'il aurait pu en faire rougir un italien. Le loup prit ses mains dans les siennes, non pas pour l'apaiser mais pour éviter de vomir. Le voir autant bouger lui donnait la nausée. D'un autre côté, vu son état…

« Je ne t'exclue pas, Stiles. C'est juste que… »

« Je te lâcherai pas. Oh non, Sourwolf. Tout ça, c'est en partie de ma faute. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. Tu vas en baver, crois-moi. »

… En fin de compte, ce fut Stiles lui-même qui en bava le plus.

Et cela ne faisait que trois mois que Derek était enceinte. Euh plutôt _enceint_. En cloque... quoi. Peu importe ! C'était déjà assez improbable comme ça.

Et puisque ce petit miracle de la nature commençait à se voir, le couple avait dû annoncer la nouvelle au futur grand-père.

Le shérif avait tourné de l'œil.

Toutefois, le reste de la meute avait eu des réactions un poil moins violentes. La discussion s'était rapidement dirigée sur la remarque absolument essentielle « _on pensait pas que Derek était en-dessous, ah ah »_ accompagnée par sa copine « _Stiles doit avoir_ _des spermatozoïdes magiques. »_

« Sérieux les gars, vous pourriez pas plutôt réfléchir à « _comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver »_ au lieu de parler de mes spermatozoïdes ?! »

« Je dirais même plus : _supermatozoïdes_! » Avait renchéri Scott, visiblement très en forme.

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire et, sans qu'il y ait le moindre lien entre les deux événements, la grossesse de Derek s'était déroulée tout à fait normalement…

Dans la mesure du possible.

Sauf que…

Un loup-garou tombant encei… en cloque ? Bref, un loup-garou _portant-le-cadeau-de-Mère-Nature-dans-son-putain-d'utér_ … _Wait !_ Les mâles de cette étrange espèce auraient donc un utérus ou un truc du même genre ? Ou peut-être que ça poussait pile au moment opportun ? Stiles en avait des nausées, lui aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son compagnon, non.

Sauf que…Une créature surnaturelle qui tombait enceinte était une chose.

Mais Derek _caractère-de-merde_ Hale qui tombait enceinte –ou qu'importe le mot, bordel !- ça faisait clairement pas des Chocapics. Oh que non. Et Stiles en bava _vraiment_ beaucoup.

Vous pensiez que Beyonce était une diva ?… Que Mariah Carey était une diva ? Vous n'aviez encore jamais rencontré un Derek Hale en pleine gestation !

Les hormones –ou que diable encore! - le rendaient exécrable au possible. Ses exigences étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres et Stiles (pauvre Stiles) ne comptait plus les centaines d'heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient.

Pis encore ! Les autres étaient contre lui… La terre entière était contre lui !

« Tu es trop dur avec Derek », avait lâché un beau jour Lydia. « Imagine si c'était toi qui portais l'enfant ! »

Stiles en frissonna.

« Mais Lydia ! Il a exigé… _exigé_ … que je lui prépare un Mac'n'Cheese à trois heures du matin ! »

« S'il en a envie, c'est que le bébé en a besoin. Puisque Derek n'est pas une femme, il faut tout faire pour que la grossesse se passe au mieux. »

« C'est de l'exploitation. »

« C'est toi le père. »

Comprendre : _assume et tais-toi._ Lydia avait toujours été d'une aide précieuse…

De son propre avis, Stiles était bien trop jeune pour tout ça. Il avait tout juste vingt ans et il comptait bien finir ses études à la fac avant d'envisager une quelconque vie de famille. Il n'était donc pas du tout préparé à certains petits détails inclus dans le pack « _grossesse_ »…

C'est ainsi qu'un soir en rentrant de cours, il avait retrouvé Derek en pleurs sur le canapé.

Il lui avait déjà fallu trois secondes pour intégrer cette vision insolite, puis trois secondes de plus pour paniquer à s'en griller les neurones.

« Oh mon dieu, Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! T'as mal quelque part ? C'est le bébé ? Derek, parle-moi ! »

Le loup avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Stiles, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Bon sang Der'… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! J'appelle quelqu'un ?! »

« J-Je… »

Derek releva la tête en reniflant bruyamment, les yeux rouges. Mais pas rouge alpha, cette fois. Stiles prit son visage en coupe et passa les pouces sur ses pommettes pour y chasser les larmes.

« Parle-moi », s'angoissa le fils du shérif. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je… Je sais pas… »

Et Derek fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Il consentit à se calmer après trois parts de tarte aux pommes, un paquet de cookies et un Sponge Cake à la fraise.

Au bout du sixième mois, Stiles avait perdu sept kilos et de magnifiques cernes lui mangeaient les joues.

Il ne lui avait cependant pas fallu six mois pour se dire que jamais plus il ne ferait l'amour de sa vie (… sans protection. Faut pas déconner non plus). Mais Derek n'était pas du tout compréhensif de ce côté-là. Il le prenait toujours en traître, le salaud ! (façon de parler, hein).

La première fois après l'annonce de la grossesse, Stiles n'avait pas voulu le voir venir. Il savait très bien faire l'autruche quand il le voulait, d'ailleurs.

Il était tard, ils étaient au lit mais l'hyperactif révisait encore ses cours afin d'être au top du top pour le partiel du lendemain.

Derek était allongé sur le flanc et l'observait lire son gros manuel. Stiles était fascinant quand il étudiait. Ses yeux semblaient transpercer le papier et ses doigts pianotaient en rythme sur les pages noircies. Dans ces moments-là, il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui était autour de lui. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination du loup.

Ce dernier s'était rapproché subrepticement de lui et avait déposé un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent dans son cou. Stiles n'avait pas réagi.

Contrarié, Derek avait tenté de jouer la carte « _pouvoir de l'alpha_ » à grand renfort de grognements. Stiles lui avait jeté une œillade rapide et souri brièvement avant de se replonger dans ses cours. Derek en aurait écarquillé les yeux et ses sourcils se seraient perdus dans l'espace s'il n'avait pas soudainement eu l'illumination.

L'air de rien, il avait passé une main sur le torse de l'étudiant et fait courir ses doigts sur sa peau, une fois passée la barrière du t-shirt.

« J'éteins bientôt, j'ai presque fini », avait lâché Stiles.

Etait-il aussi naïf ou le faisait-il exprès ?

Derek avait levé les yeux au plafond et continué à le caresser doucement, en venant de surcroît embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Hé ! Tu m'chatouilles ! »

Stiles s'était agité légèrement mais n'avait pas lâché son fichu bouquin pour autant. Du moins, pas avant que Derek ne se soit attaqué à son cou au moment précis où sa main plongeait sans cérémonie dans le boxer de sa victime.

Bouquins et feuilles de cours avaient finalement échoué par terre pour céder la place à un loup-garou torride et très entreprenant qui, assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, s'appliquait à lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou tout en lui prodiguant une caresse intime des plus vigoureuses.

Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Stiles s'était laissé malmener jusqu'à ce que Derek se redresse légèrement en frottant son érection contre la sienne, le regard sans équivoque.

« Stiles ? »

« J'dois me lever tôt demain, si tu pouvais accélérer… »

Derek avait levé un sourcil désabusé. Depuis quand la fac empêchait-elle le fils du shérif de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Il avait tout de même consenti à accéder à sa requête. D'un geste habile, il échangea leurs positions et allongea Stiles sur lui alors qu'il l'embrassait avec envie.

« Euh… Derek ? »

L'autre avait grogné.

« Oui, _Stiles_? »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ? »

« Tu préfères qu'on _baise_ ? » Avait raillé le plus âgé.

« Encore moins ! »

Le loup s'était redressé sur ses coudes.

« C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le faire, dans ton état ? »

Derek avait soupiré, agacé.

« Je vois pas où est le problème. »

« Bah, c'est quand même… bizarre… Et je me sens toujours coupable de t'avoir mis dans cet état. »

« On n'y peut rien. Profite juste du moment, tu veux ? »

« Mais… »

Derek avait grogné.

« Écoute-moi au lieu de faire ton alpha ! Tu te rends quand même compte qu'on va le faire alors qu'il y a un _bébé_ avec nous. »

« C'est juste un fœtus, Stiles ! »

« Peut-être, mais un fœtus probablement surnaturel. Si ça se trouve, il nous entend déjà. Si ça se trouve, son premier souvenir ça sera ses deux pères qui s'envoient en l'air ! »

Derek avait alors poussé Stiles et ramené les couvertures sur lui en lui tournant le dos.

« … Der' ?... Sourwolf… ? Dis… Tu vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça, hein ? » Avait osé l'étudiant en avisant sa fierté toujours prête à en découdre.

« Tu te démerdes. »

Plus tard, Stiles avait accepté _d'entretenir_ son couple. Finalement, le régime drastique qu'il s'était imposé ne lui convenait plus trop dès lors que Derek se baladait nu dans leur appartement, par exemple… Vile créature.

La gestation du loup était une réelle épreuve pour eux-mêmes et pour leur couple, à n'en pas douter.

Une fois les neufs mois écoulés, Derek vécut ses premières contractions. Stiles avait bien entendu paniqué. Risquant trois fois de se casser une jambe tout en se prenant à peu près toutes les portes qui avaient eu la malencontreuse idée de se trouver sur son passage. Heureusement, Deaton était arrivé en urgence pour mettre au monde le bébé.

En effet, Derek devait subir une césarienne quelque peu particulière… Déjà parce qu'il était un homme, mais surtout parce qu'il était un loup.

Scott avait proposé d'assister Alan et bon sang, être un homme et se faire accoucher par un vétérinaire… Plus _creepy_ , tu meurs.

Le reste de la meute était là. Tout le monde était dans un état second qui mêlait stress et bonheur. Voyant Derek souffrir le martyr, Stiles voulut rester avec lui, lui tenir la main comme dans les films… (mais surtout pas lui dire « _fais le chien_ », parce que là, le loup aurait été capable de se relever pour lui en coller une…). Sauf que, lorsque Deaton sortit son matériel médical principalement composé d'objets tranchants et d'aiguilles… Le jeune homme dut quitter la chambre.

Comme le jour où Derek lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être parents, Stiles creusait une tranchée dans le parquet en se rongeant les ongles. Lydia avait essayé de le calmer mais elle était probablement aussi angoissée que son ami. Alors elle s'était mise également à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Kira restait sagement assise sur le canapé, mais la raideur de sa posture dénonçait son état d'anxiété. Quant à Liam, eh bien, il mangeait. Visiblement, ça le détendait.

Le shérif Stilinski fit irruption chez son fils quelques minutes avant que Scott ne sorte de la chambre. Il était tout aussi pâle que les autres.

« Stiles », appela doucement le jeune McCall, un immense sourire flanqué sur le visage et les bras chargés…

Tout le monde se redressa et s'approcha de Scott. Stiles retint sa respiration et s'avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour découvrir un nourrisson endormi baigné d'une étrange lueur dorée.

« C'est un garçon », souffla Scott avec émotion.

Stiles n'osa pas prendre son fils dans les bras tout de suite. Il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir si personne ne le retenait. Heureusement, le shérif posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se penchant légèrement pour admirer son petit-fils.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Derek… ? » Bredouilla l'hyperactif, les mains tremblantes.

« Il va bien. Il se régénère déjà. Deaton s'occupe de lui. »

« Pourquoi… Il… Il devrait pleurer, non ? » Fit Stiles en désignant le bébé assoupi.

« Et il ne devrait pas être entouré d'un halo de lumière », fit remarquer Lydia en souriant.

« Félicitations, fiston », murmura le shérif, les larmes aux yeux.

Stiles prit plusieurs inspirations avant que Scott ne lui remette son bébé. _Son bébé_. C'était quand même dingue.

Soudain, il se figea et perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« Stiles ? » s'inquiéta Scott.

« Eh merde ! », jura-t-il. « On a oublié de choisir son prénom ! »

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ouf, terminé. Mais quelle horreur ! Ah ah. J'espère que vous vous êtes quand même un peu marré, malgré tout. **N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti en review ;)**

Je n'écrirais **JAMAIS PLUS de M-Preg** , vous pouvez en être certains.

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite et fin de **" _Laisse-toi faire_ "**.

Je ferai ensuite une petite pause niveau publication de fanfic, car je travaille sur **une grosse fic _Destiel_ ** qui devrait arriver début 2016. **_So stay tuned_ !**

 **La bise,**

 **Maly.**


End file.
